Bleach: Another Story
by Death's Crusader15
Summary: Ren Kimura, a third year at Karakura High School, is just another average, lazy, young adult. The only thing he can think about at school is "Where does Ichigo go?". On the last day of school, his curiosity gets the best of him and he chases off after Ichigo. The events that follow drastically change his life forever.


Chapter 1:

Last Day

**AN: You should be finished with the Subsitute Shinigami arc, at least, if you want to read this... This may sound stupid, but this chapter will be in first person, to introduce the main character and let you adjust to things from his point of view. I have never used first person, so this is my first time. And no, the character is not based off of me, which is hard not to do because of my OCD-ness.**

**Assuming no one dies, this takes place during the last day of school after the end of the Blood War arc.**

"It is the last day. THE last day of school. Ever!" I stare into the eyes of my own beautiful face, the reflection allows me to fix any imperfections on my face, not that I would ever admit to doing such a thing to any of my friends.

"Crap..." I mutter to myself while attempting to find the toothbrush that I barely use, that was another thing I would never tell anyone. Instead, I run my finger under the faucet and scrub my teeth as hard as possible without breaking them, then wash my hands and squeeze ol' jack dry.

My name is Ren Kimura, third year at Karakura high school. I am eighteen years old with no job or car and live alone in this small complex with my parent's support. I also am one hundred and seventy eight centimeters tall.

The door shook with two loud knocks. "Uh, coming!" I finish putting on and adjusting the drab gray school uniform for the final time, then quickly open the door. "Oh... Hello..."

My lonely apartment allows me be myself all the time without anyone to nag me about it, basically I live in a pigsty, clothing and leftovers trash the three room dump. At least sometimes, until my neighbor comes over. She somehow always gets me to clean the sty.

Orihime Inoue. Big rack. Long brownish orange hair. Cute face. I guess she is supposed to be the most attractive girl at Karakura High, but I don't see it. Sure she doesn't look ugly, but her boobs are frickin enormous, too big for me. Plus she has some 'thing' for Ichigo Kurosaki, school delinquent.

"Ren! Have you not been cleaning? Is it my fault?" Orihime instantly jumps to a ridiculous conclusion and begins to tear up. "I'm so sorry, I swear I'll come over more! No! I will bring Tatsuki-chan next time!"

"Er, uh no. It's not your fault... oh and please don't bring Tatsuki." I try comforting her again, she is rather touchy sometimes, but I am not gifted at that, so I always try to change the subject. "Let's just go to school now."

We completely disregard what happened and left the small building. I only walk with her directly to school around once a week because I prefer to stay away from her delinquint friends, so I always split up with her about halfway to school and take a different path.

"So are you excited?" She forces conversation on the silent walk to Karakura High.

"Hm? Yeah. I can finally sleep all day and never have to do homework again." My teeth sparkle in the morning sunlight as we walk down a sidewalk through Karakura town. Cars pass by us every half minute or so.

"Oh." Orihime stops movement. "Sorry...but I have to go." She dusts off her pink shirt and bolts down the street without so much as a "goodbye".

"Okay... I guess I'll walk alone..." I continue on my way until I reach Karakura high school. It was filled with people in cliques, chatting away like always.

"Hey bro!" A familiar voice calls out from the sea of students. Sugimoto Otake. Probably my best friend here, he is one hundred and seventy two centimeters, just a small bit shorter than me, with short black hair. We have been friends since we were second years in junior high.

"Sugi! What's up?" I reply to his friendly greeting.

"Nothin' much. Hey, so you excited about the last day?" His voice repeats Orihime's question.

"Stupid question... C'mon let's go to homeroom, the class bell is about to ring." I tell him, although it is more like an order because he would do anything I ask him too. I remember a few years ago, I told him to go steal one thousand yen from his mom to test his loyalty. Suprisingly he did it, but of course I quickly returned it because my conscience couldn't bare the guilt.

We smoothly made our way to class, the bell rang as I had expected. Our teacher, Ochi-sensei, is really laid back so even if we were late she would allow us in. I only know this because delinquint Ichigo is always late or leaving in the middle of class.

"Alright class, role call!" She smiles. I was almost positive that she was glad to rid herself of Ichigo and his friends. "Ren Kimura!" Finally, my name was said. I reply "Here" happily, for the last time.

My seat was in the back next to Sugimoto, Kurosaki was in his row a few seats up. Orihime sits across from Kurosaki, vertically. I'm glad she made it to class because of the rushing off earlier.

"Ren-chan!" A high pitched girl's voice interrupts my conversation that I reluctantly started with Sugimoto. This voice was a bad one. I hesitate before turning my head around to see Takara Nakatsuka's face barely an inch from mine. She leaned out of her desk, just opposite to mine on the left.

I scream then fall out of my chair. "Woman! Keep your face away from mine! And don't call me 'Ren-chan'!" My ruckus caused the class to stare at me with their dagger like eyes. "Ah... Um..." I bow to the teacher. "I apologize."

The teacher signals me to sit down, which I obey. Takara is the only person to make me lose it like that. She is similar to Orihime in the creepy obsession department. Not that her blonde hair and blue eyes aren't cute, but she is too obsessive. "Ren-chan?" Her lips purse together. "C'mon don't you want a piece of me?" She rubs her behind.

"In-Indecent!" I blush for some reason. "Be-Behave yourself!"

"Man. Your lucky. I would jump her bones in an instant. Well... Actually most of the girls in this class are hot as hell." Sugimoto eyes the class, focusing on the females.

"Just be quiet. I need to pay attention." I look toward the front of the room.

"Silly Ren-chan... We have no work today." Takara picks at my perfect excuse. "Oh and..." She glances around me at Sugimoto. "Sorry Sugi, you won't ever get any of this." Her finger moves up and down the area around her shapely body.

"Can't we pretend to be good students?" I asked the two of them, knowing that there would not be an answer.

The hours pass slowly, little by little, until finally lunchtime came. My small group made their way down to the first floor courtyard, then found a nice table to sit at.

"So Ren, you read the latest chapter of Naruto?" Sugimoto asks me while stuffing his face with some gross mustard sandwich.

"Wow. I never realized how you basically ring out with japanese stereotype... And yeah I caught it."

"Me, stereotype? You read it." Sugimoto quickly diverts the accusation.

"Nope." I point up at my head. "My hair is dark brown and covers my ears, yours is almost bowl shaped, not to mention that my dad is American. You are fully japanese and read Naruto." The proof was undoubtably out there, in my opinion.

"Who cares?" Takara quickly sits in between the both of us. "It's a famous manga. Now go sit on the other side, Sugi."

I zone out while they do whatever they were doing. Ichigo is walking with the delinquint group and Orihime, he was looking at a strange brown badge thing. It starts to rapidly shake, bouncing around.

"Look at that stupid thing in Ichigo's hand. Who would carry that thing?" I chuckle, looking around at my friends, who had switched positions.

"Um. Bro, I don't see anything." Sugimoto, now across from me, gives me a strange look.

"Yeah... Ren-chan, maybe get more sleep." Takara, still next to me, glares at me with the same painted expression.

Ichigo says something to his friends then runs off. "Am I really crazy?" I hold my head with both hands. "I'll... I'll be right back."

I wave at my friends, telling them to "hold on", then dart after Ichigo as fast as I can run. I thought Orihime yelled at me to stop, but since today was the last day of school, I was finally going to discover where he was always running off before school ended. He has done this for most of our time in high school except during the second year.

The street sidewalks quickly turn into an alley in the middle of Karakura town. "Kurosaki! Where are you!?" I hollar at the garbage can filled alley. "I saw you come in here!" I somewhat lied.

The truth was that I lost sight of him for a good five minutes and when I finally saw him again, he was wearing some cosplay robe and ran in between some buildings somewhere in the main part of town. I randomly picked an alley and shouted my questions.

"Hey!" I cup my hands around my mouth for that scream. A man comes out of the left store and proceeds to scold me for being loud. "Sorry." I bow to the stranger, who then returns to the building. I give up yelling and walk into the alley.

"Okay. It is midday. So nothing scary movie-like can happen." I talk to myself, keeping up my courage. "Um... Kuro...saki?" My fear bests me, but not enough to leave the alley. The end splits off to the right into what I can only assume is a "back-alley". For all I know, Ichigo could be doing some weird creepy cosplay strip poker.

I take a few more steps in, far enough to apparently keep out sunlight. Large dumpters are on either sides of me, filled with trash and hopefully not bodies. The left dumpster rattles loudly, causing me to create a "gun hand". "I-I have a gun!"

The can bangs again and a creature jumps out of it into the light. A dog. "Oh... Heh heh... Go on!" I bend over the tiny brown-haired canine. It barks at me with it's tiny self, smaller than a trash tin. "Aw." I am caught under it's spell.

The beast stops yelping for a full second, then begans to growl at me. "Woah... Be cool..." I attempt to calm it with words a dog doesn't quite understand. The dog finally begins to cry and runs off into the streets. "What? Er... Weird dog."

I turn back to the darkness. A creepy face stares at me, not a foot from me. My mind tells me to keep still. The eyes are black and the face is literally pure white. It suddenly hits me. "Ichigo... This is a strange cosplay—" I am thrown, at least I think I am.

My visions goes black. In around a minute it returns. I am laying on the street now, my eyes drift up. Ichigo has his back to me, wielding an enormous sword. The face was on the ground, along with some white mutated body of some sort. I examine the face with my eyes and realize it was a mask.

"Ren... I'm..." Ichigo looks down at me. "Sorry. I didn't realize you could see me like this. I'm so sorry." His face is full of angst. I wonder why though?

"Wh—" I start to speak but my voice stops coming out. Weird, I feel like I am drowning or something... And this taste... Iron? I glance around the area, people are circling around Ichigo. Probably because of his stupid cosplay.

Sirens begin to fill the air, drowning out the people. Then, I start to lose my hearing. My instincts tell me to feel my ear, so I move my left arm. It feels kind of numb or to be more specific, I feel nothing. My eyes drift down to my left arm.

It was inhuman. Deformed beyond repair and soaked in red liquid. I scream, but nothing comes out but more red. There is a car really close to my left with a man in front of it saying something. My ears won't work.

My breath runs out. I am dying? No... I am already dead. The bright colors of the world fade to dark. Nothing will move. I just accept it.

**AN: I know how you readers are...but if you could leave any kind of...well anything to tell me you like it...that would be nice.**


End file.
